


Being Inhuman

by Doomthatimpends



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Aidan is chompy, Gen, Josh needs a leash, Pre-Slash, Sally's a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomthatimpends/pseuds/Doomthatimpends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want to be human, but sometimes, they're just not. </p><p>three little drabbles from season one before we knew some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Werewolf

He’s heard them say it.  The Vampires; more than once.  “Aidan’s dog.”  “Aidan’s pet.”  And it infuriated him that they dismissed him so easily just as a voice inside reasoned that they should…he was nothing…just a pet.  And Aidan…Aidan never argued.  That always seemed odd to Josh.  Until he knew what he had to do. 

Bishop was going to kill Aidan in some vampire manly duel that was just idiotic and Sally said it…he was strong as a wolf.  Strong enough to protect Aidan.  And as he sent Sally to do her part to bring Bishop, he took a deep breath and had a moment.  Just one brief moment of calm when he realized that if a dog will die to protect his Master, if that Master kept him from loneliness and despair, then maybe Aidan never argued because he’d already figured it out.  He _was_ Aidan’s dog.  Vampire’s best friend.  And Bishop was going to see just how loyal and fierce a good guard dog could be.

 


	2. Being Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sally is extra super dead.

Sometimes she doesn't think about it. Sometimes she manages to forget for minutes at a time that she'd dead and Danny killed her. Sometimes the frivolity of the world around her distracts her. The odd family occupying her home requires quite a lot of attention and Aidan and Josh sometimes make her feel like an old grandmother presiding over a young new couple. And wouldn't Josh just  _love_  that comparison. He's sputter and deny being the little wife ruling the home with an iron spatula, while Aidan…Aidan wouldn't argue, just smile and wait for the perfect time to poke fun at Josh's frazzled dignity. And Sally watched them and worried and envied them the life still left ahead of them while hers had ended. Oh to be young and still living…kinda.

But without fail her mind would be drawn back to the truth of her existence like an unruly yappy little dog at the end of one of those extendable leashes. Tethered Exuberance. And when she closed her eyes, sometimes she didn't see the backs of her eyelids, she saw nothingness and light and could feel the air and the aging weight of the brick and mortar surrounding and housing her and she could feel the dead spaces in everything, the dead dust mites on the furniture, the dead fly floating in the glass of water Josh had reluctantly in the sink as Aidan herded him out of the house to go to their lives and the dead moth in the sill and sometimes…when they were near…she felt their cells dying like the air-pockets on a sheet of bubblewrap left in the hands of a 4 year old.

Josh's died, and joined her peaceably in the world of  _after_  and she felt an odd kinship to those bits of him that were more and more like her, miniscule bit by miniscule bit and she wondered if dead skin cells had their own little doors. Mysterious little pores for them to escape through to whatever heaven or hell there was for skin cells? The great Moisturizer in the Sky? The Pumice stone down below?

Aidan's were alien and strange and made her dizzy because when they died they didn't seem to care. When a skin cell on Aidan died(and how exactly did he have any left still _dying_?), it just shrugged and kept going like an employee that no one remembered to fire. His dead parts were odd little men in cubicles obsessing over staplers.

Maybe one day he'd spontaneously combust and while Josh panicked and shrieked like a girl, Aidan would shrug and tell her to mail his ashes to a beach in Mexico.

Sometimes instead of thinking about how dead she is, she thinks she watches too much Comedy Central.

 


	3. Being Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Aiden wants to bite people.

Aidan thinks that it’s a good thing that on really early shifts, Josh tends to be more asleep than awake before they get to work. 

After a night of dreams of the past and the present and blood and sex and violence, sometimes Aidan has trouble.  With humans it gets harder for them to kill when they know the victim…familiarity can be safety, but not so with Josh.  Familiarity breeds danger. 

When they met, Josh wasn’t food.  Josh was a werewolf.  Josh smelled like a wolf and vampires prefer a classier vintage.  But now…now he knew Josh and he knew how _human_ he could be and that was not a good thing because now Aidan had trouble.  Now Aidan was glad that Josh didn’t really open his eyes until he had coffee in him and he was glad that Sally had learned not to chatter at the grumbly werewolf in the morning or they’d see it in him.  They’d see how much he doesn’t care that werewolves aren’t classy vintages served as a gourmet brunch. 

Josh’s blood wouldn’t taste like dog.  It’d taste like Josh, all the desperate courage and fear and nerves and affection and to Aidan… _that_ would be a decent breakfast.  And that was why, when they called Josh his dog…his pet, he didn’t argue, because he needed the reminder that Josh was his to protect and not to devour.  And maybe Aidan enjoyed the feeling of a truly loyal friend.  Vampire’s best friend. 

If only he could get the incident-prone Werewolf to wear a leash.  One of those extendable ones so Josh didn’t realized that he was on a leash until he was yanked back to safety before darting into Bishop-shaped traffic.  


End file.
